Hinata's Heart
by Kaith1
Summary: Abandoned. Wedding bells, white dresses, and flowers. It's Hinata's dream wedding, only with one problem: She's not the one marrying her sweetheart. With a bout of courage, she stops the wedding and kidnaps the groom.
1. The Interruption

I've had a bout of inspiration recently (for those of you reading treason, I'm about half-way done with the next chapter) and it includes this story and another one which I'm going to publish. I won't tell you what it's about but here's a hint! It includes NaruHina and the retelling of a certain Disney classic.

**Chapter 1: The Interruption**

The sun was setting as people piled into the chapel. The ringing of the bells filled the air: the large heavy bells like thundering giants, the small bells becoming a choir. White flowers decorated the chapel, wedged into every nook and cranny. When all had settled down, the organ began to play its tearful sad-happy march. The bride walked down the aisle, smiling at the blond haired man she was about to marry. The priest's spiky white hair was about the only thing that could rival the brides dress in color. The bride reached her groom and with a quick smile, turned to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The priest's voice was muffled by the surgical mask he wore. The priest read from his book, a hushed silence claiming the church as he read. The priest shut his book and smiled at the couple now before him. "You may now kiss the bride."

The blond hair groom smiled and pulled the veil on his bride. He looked into her green eyes and admired her pink hair. The groom leaned closer, closing his eyes…

"Wait!" The church doors slammed open and all eyes turned to the black-haired woman in the doorway. "Naruto, I can't let you marry Sakura!"

"Hinata! B-but why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're marrying her for all the wrong reasons!"

"Hinata…I love Sakura, and nothing can change-"

"But I'm in love with you!" Hinata yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto was taken aback, not expecting one of his closest friends to say that. "I'm sorry Hinata but-"

"Why can't you see past her lies! Please, just leave her there and come with me!"

Naruto stood silently, not letting go of Sakura's hand.

Hinata lowered her head with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I understand…" Naruto gave a small smile and turned back to Sakura. "…that you give me no other choice." Hinata charged down the aisle and drew the blade she had hidden. Before anyone in the audience could react, Hinata had her weapon placed to Naruto's neck. Sakura gasped.

"If any of you follows us," Hinata said as she lead Naruto out the front door, "I'll kill him." Once outside Hinata whispered to Naruto, "I'm sorry about this." Hinata gave a swift hit to Naruto's gut and Naruto passed out. Hinata threw Naruto's limp body over her shoulder and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Hinata laid Naruto down on the bed in her small mountain home. Hinata bound his hands before giving him a longing look. Hinata left the room and locked the door behind her before walking outside her home. The area she had built her home was only known to a handful of close friends, Naruto included. The house was built in a small clearing on the mountains, about a two hour hike from the city. A stream gurgled from a nearby waterfall; the falling water always calmed Hinata. However the water seemed to fail to calm her nerves tonight.

_Why did I do that! Why oh why! _Hinata's brain melted and her face was flushed as she ran around in circles waving her arms wildly.

Inside, Naruto started to wake up. _Where am I? _He thought hazily. "Sakura?" Naruto sat up and noticed his hands were bound. Naruto looked around the room and realized where he was. _Hinata…_ Naruto thought, his memories from his college days started coming back to him.

* * *

"_You live here?" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_Yeah. There were some problems back home so I decided to live out here." Hinata said. _

"_Oh." Naruto said. He had only been friends with Hinata for a few weeks and didn't know much about her personal life. "So what do you do up here? It must get pretty boring when you're not in school."_

"_Well...I write and practice kendo."_

"_You practice kendo?" Naruto asked, surprised that a woman Hinata's size could be much of a threat. She was a whole head shorter than himself and very skinny. Naruto tried to imagine a muscular Hinata and started laughing._

_Hinata looked slightly offended, "Why is that so funny? I'm really good!"_

"_No, I just tried to imagine you with giant muscles." Naruto said, still laughing. Hinata started laughing as well. _

"_Do you want something to eat?" Hinata offered after they had stopped laughing._

"_Sure, but don't let me cook. The best I can do is instant ramen."_

_The house Hinata lived in was very small. There was a small couch and coffee table sat to the right of the door. There was a bookshelf against the wall filled with various novels, pictures, and knickknacks. In the other corner of the room was a mini kitchen. There was even a mini-fridge and stove-top. There was a door in the back which Naruto guessed lead to her bedroom._

_Naruto took a seat on the couch while Hinata started their supper. Naruto was looking over the bookshelf and picked one out at random. Hinata brought their food over and noticed what Naruto was reading. Hinata quickly grabbed the book from Naruto._

"_Eh, what was that for."_

"_Well…because I wrote it."_

"_You're published? But that's not your name on the book."_

"_I publish under a pen name. If I published with my real name, my family wouldn't approve."_

"_Why? Because it's a romance novel?"_

"_N-No." Hinata blushed._

"_Well then, your family's full of idiots. It was a pretty good book, until you grabbed it away." _

"_Thanks." Hinata said and started eating. They ate in silence and when they finished, Naruto stood up to put the dishes away._

"_Let me do it." Hinata stood up but her foot caught on the coffee table and she crashed into Naruto. The dishes shattered on the floor and Hinata was lying on top of Naruto._

"_Are you okay?" Naruto asked. _

"_Yeah." Hinata answered. She pushed herself up and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay."

* * *

_

That was three years ago; exactly one week before he had meet Sakura. They had kept in touch and Naruto had even invited Hinata to the wedding. It wasn't until today that he had discovered her true feelings. Naruto looked around the room; its contents including the bed he was now on, a dresser, and the window.

Naruto stood up, which proved slightly difficult with his hands bound and tried opening the door. It was locked, to be expected, leaving Naruto with nothing to do but sit on the bed and wait.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review (I am a review hog and need all the criticism i can get!)


	2. Author's Notice v2

Kaith: Hey there. Sorry about the long wait... Confession time, I only really had the first chapter plan out based on some idea's my cousin and I were thinking of. I have only a half-assed plot planned out – if you can call a bunch of random ideas a plot – and am not sure where else I'm going with this. So like I posted on my profile, feel free to send me any ideas with this story, no matter how basic (Just so long as it isn't something to basic like 'PUT NARTUO AND HINATA TOGETHER!').

So until I can think of how exactly this story is going to be laid out (or until I get some of my other stories finished first), it is going on hiatus. Until then, feel free to read my other stories and give me more feedback!

Oh, and i got an idea from **Crazylilic** and some other user's bio that added to the their story alert but i can't remember what your name is but your bio was one sentence. _On the course of avenging a loved one, even the innocent can become a dark spirit. _If that is your bio, please send me a message! Anyway, thanks to those two users, I know have an idea on where the story might go. I have a poll up about the idea, check my profile for it. It's weather or not I should have a character death. Not telling you who I'm planing to kill tho if more people vote yes! *smiles because i know something you don't*


	3. Freedom?

Kaith: Hey there. It's a double update! Hinata's Heart and A Tale of True Love are now both updated! Sorry about the long wait for this one, you should know why though if you read my note. Anyway, now it's time for the second chapter!

**NarutoNineTaleFox**: Hmm haven't given their age much of a thought. I did say they were out of college so that would make them 23-25 or so.

**hinatasgreatestfan: **glad you like it, wasn't really my intention to make it a funny opening but oh well.

**Crazylilic: **Thanks for your idea! I didn't actually use it but it helped me come up with the next idea!

And yeah you all probably noticed that I changed this story to a romantic/tragedy so the age thingy kind of goes up too. I'm going to leave it as T but if you can't stand watching shows like CSI, than this story probably won't be for you.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Freedom?**

Naruto lay on the bed, board out of his mind. He had never been keen on sitting in one place for a long time. The first rays of sunlight slipped through the window and Naruto decided to sit up. _I wonder if Hinata's still here… _Naruto decided to test his theory and deliberately feel to the floor, groaning loudly. There was a jump from the other room and the sound of feet racing to the door. The door swung open with Hinata standing in it.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Her voice was full of worry as she rushed over and helped him up.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled, "Hinata…" But Naruto couldn't say anything now; his breath had been taken away by the angel that now stood before him. The sunlight illuminated Hinata's pale skin, giving her skin a sort of glow to it. She was wearing thin and loose fitting clothes – which was a culture shock to Naruto who had only seen her in thick clothing before – which showed off exactly how curvy her body was. But what he couldn't take his eyes off of was her face. A few strands of hair were still sticking to her face and her pupilless eyes held his in a trance. He had never really understood how beautiful Hinata, was until now that is.

Hinata tilted her head slightly and blinked, breaking Naruto's trance. "What is it?"

Naruto reformed his thoughts but couldn't bring himself to say anything. His stomach answered for him, growling like a starved tiger that had just found dinner.

Hinata smiled, "I'll make you something to eat." Hinata stood and turned to walk into the next room when Naruto opened his mouth.

"Hinata wait, can you do something about my restraints first?"

Hinata looked at Naruto then at the floor, "I'm sorry, but not until you hear what I have to say."

Naruto watched the doorway for a few minutes even after Hinata left before he finally stood up. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table where some bacon, toast, and orange juice were waiting for him. Hinata sat down in the chair opposite and Naruto finally asked. "Why?"

Hinata looked away. "I told you, Sakura doesn't truly love you."

"Why do you say that? Of course she does. She was going to marry me-"

"For your money." Hinata said blankly.

Naruto was stunned. When his godfather, Jiraiya, had died, he had been left a large sum money; however, he never told a single one of his friends. Hinata was the only exception; she was the only one there to comfort him at the time of Jiraiya's death.

"How did she-"

"Everyone knows Naruto; you're horrible at keeping a secret."

"But-"

Hinata stood up and walked over to the bookcase where she kept her books; the collection had grown a bit. Hinata pulled a file from in-between two of the books. She walked up to Naruto, a bit hesitant when she handed it to Naruto. She unbound Naruto's hands and walked away to the door, almost like she still didn't trust him, and looked away.

Naruto opened the file; it was filled with photos and papers. The papers all looked like they were written by different hands; the photos were all of Sakura, in the arms of different man each photograph. Naruto was shocked, unable to even look at the written reports.

"I walked into Sakura and someone else a few weeks ago and I confronted her about it." Hinata said quietly. Naruto looked over at her, his eyes wide. "She told me it was a stupid mistake and she was never going to do it again. A week later I hired a P.I. and he took those photos and notes." Hinata was starting to cry a bit.

"I wanted to show you but…" Hinata was sobbing now, "Naruto, you're one of my closest friends a-and I just couldn't bring myself to show you…When y-you told everyone about your engagement, you…you just looked so…happy." Hinata dropped the ground and started sobbing into her knees.

Naruto was still sitting at the table, taking it all in. Only now was he realizing the difference between Sakura and Hinata. Hinata had been there when Jiraiya died, a shoulder to cry on. Sakura was off to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Sakura was around whenever he was busy; she always trying to get him to do things that she wanted to do, always going on and on about herself. Hinata was quiet, nice, funny, always willing to listen but not afraid to voice her own option.

Naruto looked away from the photos of his finance and at Hinata. Now that he thought about it, when he announced his engagement to Sakura, Hinata looked devastated. Naruto stood up, all thoughts of Sakura now gone from his mind. Hinata was the one who was always there for him; she was the one for him.

Naruto kneeled down, level with Hinata. "Hinata…" Hinata looked up at Naruto, her eyes red from crying. Naruto grabbed her in a giant bear hug, causing her to squeak with surprise. "Thank you."

Hinata looked at Naruto when he lessened his grip. "I still don't understand it all; I mean…I thought I loved Sakura. But now that you've told me…" Naruto broke off and his eyes began to water. "I gave her three years of my life, and she repays me like this…" Naruto stood up and grabbed a piece of toast and downed the orange juice in one gulp. Hinata got up and walked over to the table.

"Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto took a giant bite out of the toast and looked at his friend. "I'm going to need my strength if I'm going back to town. I need to straighten out my kidnapping and settle things with Sakura." Naruto finished the piece of toast he was holding and headed out the door followed by Hinata. "You should probably stay up here for a day or two. I don't want you to get arrested."

"B-But Naruto-"Hinata broke off as Naruto leaned closer to her; a shiver of joy went down her spine as Naruto placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"I have to go. But when I get back, how about we go get something to eat?" Hinata stared and after a few moments, realized she had yet to say anything.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto smiled and walked off, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the police office, Kiba following him out. "Wow, that's some heck of a story."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Thanks in advance for giving me a ride to Sakura's place."

"Don't mention it." Kiba pulled out his keys and pushed the 'unlock' button. The lights on a police car went off. Kiba got in and started the car up. "Do you want me to be there, just in case Sakura doesn't take the news well?" Kiba joked.

"No, I'm sure I can handle it." Naruto said.

Twenty minutes later, Kiba pulled up to the apartment building Sakura lived in.

"Thanks again, Kiba." Naruto said as he got out.

"Don't mention it, and good luck." Naruto watched Kiba dive off and then turned to the building. He sighed and walked into the building, traveling along the first floor, turning corner after corner, before reaching door number 199. Naruto pulled his keys out of his pocket and inserted Sakura's key into the lock. _Here goes nothing._ Naruto thought as he turned the key.

Naruto pushed open the door and walked into the apartment. He immediately noticed the shoes; Sakura's were sitting neatly by the door, next to another pair. Naruto didn't know whose they were but they looked like another man's and he could tell what he might find.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto saw Sakura was standing over the counter, cutting up lettuce and other vegetables for a salad. Sakura looked up and her eyes lit up the moment she saw Naruto. "Naruto!" She yelled and ran over the hug him, burying her head into his chest.

Naruto let his arms hang at his side. Part of him wanted to hug her back but what Hinata had told him was still fresh in his mind. Sakura lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Was that look of love always in her eyes?

Sakura moved in to kiss Naruto, but Naruto raised his hand and stopped her lips from touching his. Sakura gave him a quizzical look. "Sakura, we have to talk."

"About what? Is it about Hinata? We can get a restraining order on that kidnapping bitch."

Naruto was hit by her comment. He had never heard Sakura talk bad about one of their friends, much less swear about one of them. "No, she did the right thing. She told me about your affairs."

Sakura's eyes widened and she hugged herself, "It was a one-time, stupid mistake. I'm not perfect, you know that."

"Sakura, I said affair_s_, as in more than one. The extra pair of shoes by your door belongs to another man, don't they?" Sakura looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I need someone who loves me for who I am. Not for what I have."

Naruto said nothing and just watched Sakura, trying to judge her actions. She just stood there silently, still holding the knife she used for the salad.

Naruto turned to leave and as he did, a sharp pain shot through Naruto's back. He cried out and crumpled up on the floor, his breathing ragged. Naruto looked up at Sakura; it was a difficult task, his eyelids were refusing to stay open. Sakura looked down on him, her eyes cold, expressionless, vacant of feelings. Naruto, his mind half fogged, noticed the knife Sakura was using to make dinner a few minutes ago was missing; he could tell where it had gone. Naruto's eyes closed his breathing almost gone; he knew he would never see Hinata again. All the times the two had spent together flashed before his eyes.

"If I can't have you and your money," Sakura said, "No one can."

With his last breath, Naruto uttered the one name that meant the wholeworld to him, "H-Hinata…" Naruto's body gave one final shudder and lay still.

* * *

0.0 Who would have thought that I would kill Naruto? What lies in wait for future chapters? What will the effect Naruto's murder have on Hinata, will Sakura get caught, who will be the next to die, and who ate all my poptarts? Find out all these questions in the next chapter of…Hinata's Heart.


	4. Tragic

Kaith: Final chapter is up now. Hope you like it.

**Redspud: **Yeah don't worry. Hinata isn't going to get paired off with anyone anytime soon.

**Uzumaki Ricky: **Wow, you must be one of those Sakura haters. Used to be one myself, then I grew up and realized she's an important character…just so long as she stays away from Naruto. XD

**Hamaru Namikaze, NarutoNineTaleFox, & Hinatasgreatestfan: **Glad you all liked…no, were surprised, by the surprise ending.

**The Four Crosses:** New reviewer! Well I hope you like the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tragic**

The bushes rustled and Hinata stepped out into the empty road. As she looked up at the moon, a cold breeze blew through the night, forcing Hinata to pull her coat closer around her. _I know Naruto said to wait a few days, but…_ Hinata trailed off in her thoughts as a pair of headlights blinded her.

She couldn't see the car but she heard the car door open. "Hinata, is that you?"

Recognizing Kiba's voice, Hinata froze. "Kiba! About the thing at the church-"

"Don't worry about it," Kiba interrupted her, now coming in front of the headlights so she could see him. "Naruto already dropped by the police station and explained everything."

Hinata sighed a sigh of relief.

"Get in." Kiba offered, "It must be cold out here."

Hinata walked around and climbed into the passenger side of the police car. Instantly she felt better, the heat from the car warming her.

"So," Kiba said, pulling away, "Is there anywhere I can take you?"

Hinata was about to open her mouth when a voice came over the radio. "Kiba are you there?"

Kiba picked up the radio. "Just a sec Hinata." Pressing the radio button Kiba spoke into it, "Kiba here."

"Great, can you head for the apartment complex on 5th street? We're short on people."

"Yeah, no problem." Kiba said.

"Isn't that the apartment that Sakura lives at?" Hinata asked. She noticed that he tensed a little when she mentioned it.

"Yeah, I think it is."

Ten minutes later, Kiba pulled into the parking lot, which was filled with other emergency cars. Hinata got out first and the first thing she noticed was Sakura, sitting on the ground with a blank stare in her eyes. Several cops were trying to coax her into getting into the police car. Kiba also noticed and rushed over, Hinata followed but kept her distance; she knew that Naruto must have to Sakura what had happened between Naruto and herself.

"Sakura, it's me, Kiba." Sakura looked up, her green eyes starting to fill with tears. "What happened here?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then opened her mouth. "Naruto..."

Hinata's whole body went rigid; a chill sent from hell crawled down her spine. Hinata turned to the apartment. Sakura's room was on the first floor. At full speed, Hinata ran straight towards the apartment building.

"Hinata!" Kiba cried, running after her. "Wait, you can't go in there!"

Hinata ignored him and the other police officers as she ducked under the yellow tape covering the front door. She rounded one corner, kicking an officer in the gut to get past, then another corner; Sakura's room was close. Ten doors down…five, Hinata knew she only had seconds before Kiba or one of the other officers caught her.…three…one. She stopped in the doorway and stared at the scene before her. Naruto was on the floor, a pool of blood soaking the carpet. Several people were walking around the room, numbering various things and taking photographs; they had all stopped to watch her.

Kiba now had a hold on Hinata's hand, "Hinata, you can't go in there."

Hinata didn't hear him; she couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto's body. She feared that if she did, he would be lost forever. "Naruto!" Hinata tried to run into the room but Kiba pulled her back. Every fiber of her very being was being pulled towards the man she loved, even though Hinata's heart knew it was too late. After a more failed attempts, Hinata finally gave up and turned into Kiba, sobbing into her best friend's chest.

Meanwhile, Sakura was dimly aware of what was passing by outside the window. She was sitting in the back of a police car, traveling to the station. Shifting in her seat she felt the cold metal of the knife down the side of her shirt, and all she could think of was how to get rid of it.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Why is she being released!" Kiba demanded to his boss. Sakura had been released from police custody only moments before. Kiba had come to the realization that one of his friends had been driven to kill another friend, and was now out to find justice.

"Because," Kiba's boss said, "We can't find any evidence linking Sakura Haruno to the death of Naruto Uzumaki. Plus theirs no motive."

"Hinata and I told you the motive!" Kiba yelled, slamming his fists into the desk his boss sat at. His boss sat there stared at Kiba.

Finally, he stood and spoke to Kiba. "Officer Inuzuka, it's about time for you to take a vacation." Kiba opened his mouth to speak but his boss went on. "I know the death of one of your friends may have taken a toll on you, so I recommend you visit one of our therapist's." The boss opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a broche. "We have one in Hawaii if you're interested."

Kiba took it was a snort and stormed out of the office, scaring even his k-9 partner Akamaru. Kiba pushed open the front doors of the station and saw Hinata standing there, a blank look in her eyes. "Hinata?" Kiba asked. Akamaru had followed him out and was now standing near Hinata, trying to lick her hand.

"W-Was that Sakura?" Hinata said, on the verge of tears. It was then that Kiba noticed that she was wearing all black; Naruto's funeral was in an hour.

"Yeah, they released her due to a lack of evidence and motive." Kiba said reluctantly.

"But we know the motive!"

"Yeah, I know, justice sucks right now. They said due to your recent…er, event and because I meet Naruto unofficially, there's no evidence to say that he was able to tell Sakura what happened between you two." Hinata looked shocked and Kiba couldn't blame her. "Come on," Kiba said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "The least we can do is seeing Naruto off."

* * *

Hinata never thought her tears could flow so much. She was standing over Naruto's coffin, looking down of his handsome face a final time. His lips were parted slightly, his blond hair was in its usual mess, and his hands were folded over his chest. If it wasn't for the dress clothing he was in, he could have been sleeping, and this would just all be some cruel joke to her. Eventually, Kiba lead Hinata away from the coffin and they closed the lid, getting it ready for burial. She had been the last one to see his, and that was how she knew he would want it. The carriers were all of their male friends from college; Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Sai, Lee, and even Sasuke who left to travel the world came back. Tenten and Ino were walking with Hinata, both also tearful.

As the friends left the church and headed for the graveyard, Hinata heard snippets of other conversations from others that Naruto had known.

"…that Sakura killed him…"

"…she didn't even come to the funeral…"

"…heard she was cheating…"

"…Hinata is right?"

"…who's right in this…"

"…I'm not sure but…"

"…Hinata submitted all those photos, didn't she?"

"…how could they let her…"

Hinata shook her head and focused on the coffin, which was now being lowered into the ground in front of her. She closed her eyes and let herself sink back into her college days; to be specific, the best day of her life.

* * *

An eagle cried overhead as the group of Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru climbed over a giant group of rocks. They had gone on a trip to the mountains for spring break to save money. Naruto pulled Sakura over, who purposely tripped over nothing to land on top of him.

"Sorry, Naruto." She said. They started dating only last week. Jiraiya died two weeks ago.

"It's okay, accidents happen."

"Get a room you two!" Kiba mocked.

Hinata choose to look away as the couple blushed and awkwardly got up. She instead looked watched the clouds move slowly across the sky. They had climbed quiet the distance and the air was starting to get cold. Neji stood ahead of the group, reading his map in hand. "There's a difficult trail up ahead then we should make camp in a clearing past that."

Once the two lovebirds finally got up, the group headed in the direction Neji referred to earlier. The 'trail' was nothing more than a few inches of rock next to a sheer cliff face. Below, far below, was a small lake after a few pointy rocks and several trees. Nothing to be nervous about.

"We have to pass this!" Sakura demanded.

"If it helps, Naruto can hold your hand." Neji said, already halfway out. "Kiba, you're going to have to carry Akamaru across. After you, Sakura, Naruto, and then Hinata can follow." Neji had gotten across and now Kiba was walking dangerously across the small death-trail. After Sakura and Naruto had crossed, it was finally Hinata's turn.

Hinata had almost reached the other side when Sakura turn to Naruto and kissed him saying, "You're so brave."

Hinata turned away as Naruto blushed, but as she did, her footing slipped. As she fell, the last thing she saw was Naruto jumping after her.

Hinata woke up, felling cut, battered, and slightly wet, but not too bad overall. A pair of arms was wrapped around her and she discovered Naruto, in and even worse condition. "Na-Naruto! Are you alright?"

Naruto smiled painfully. "I'm still in one piece."

Hinata sat up, leaving Naruto's arms. They had landed in the shallows of the lake. The sun was now completely set and the moon offered little light. Naruto attempted to do the same as Hinata, but when he put down his arm to help himself up, he cried out in pain. Hinata instantly bent over to observe his arm. "It's broken," Hinata said quickly, "Here, I'll help you up."

"Thanks." Naruto grunted. Hinata placed herself under Naruto's opposite arm and helped him stand up. Only then did she realize how much pain she herself was in. _I have to pull through, for Naruto's sake._

"Hinata." Naruto said.

"Y-Yeah?" She replied.

"We need to find somewhere to shelter for the night. Our friends should have a rescue team out searching for us by now."

Hinata nodded and they started walking towards the mountain. After an eternity, they found a small clearing to stop in. Hinata lowered Naruto down carefully, and then spoke. "Naruto, we have to take off your jacket."

"Why?" If Hinata could have seen, Naruto was blushing.

"I could feel you shivering as we walked. I need to use my body to regulate your body temperature." Hinata was starting to blush now too.

"Fine." Naruto said, and they both started undressing him. Once the jacket was off, Hinata sat down between Naruto's legs and draped the jacket over the two of them as a blanket. "Thanks, Hinata. I feel better already."

"Well I am studying to become a doctor."

"Let's hope you never get a criminal record then." Naruto joked.

* * *

The earth was pushed over the coffin, burying Naruto in his final resting place. They had been found the next morning by park rangers and brought to a hospital. It was one of Hinata's favorite memories, and that's all it was going to be now. Memories from the past, no more new ones to add the brain; no more new photographs, only old ones that would rot in photo albums.

People began to leave; only Hinata remained. "Hinata?" Kiba asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Hinata shook her head. "Go ahead and leave. I'm…going to be here for a while."

Kiba looked hesitant at first, but finally left, leaving Hinata all alone in the graveyard.

Hinata lost track of how many hours past, only aware that rain had started to fall lightly. She turned and left, her mind made up before she even left the cemetery. _If the law won't punish Sakura, then I will._

* * *

Sakura steeped out of her apartment building at midnight, planning on leaving town as soon as possible. It was still raining slightly so she opened her umbrella and quickly ran to her car, her suitcase behind her. She was about to unlock her car when a voice spoke behind her. "I didn't see you at the funeral."

Sakura whipped around, searching for the voice when Hinata stepped out into a street light. A curved short sword in her hand. "Hinata. What are you doing here?"

"Where were you during the funeral?" Hinata ignored Sakura.

Sakura dropped her keys, now afraid. "I-I had something to do."

"Or do you mean, some_one_?"

"No! Of course not!"

Hinata was silent. "I know you were cheating on Naruto the whole time."

Now Sakura froze. "I also know that you were the one who killed Naruto. And since the justice system won't punish you," Hinata took a stance, "I will."

Hinata lunged forward and slashed.

Sakura didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

Sakura's body lay on the ground in a bloody heap. Hinata looked up at a surveillance camera, and the next few days passed as a blur. Only a few images could make it to her brain. First she was clasped in handcuffs sitting in the back of a police car. Next her lawyer cousin, Neji, stepping into the police office and saying, "We'll get through this, I know you couldn't have done it." She was in another car now, her father driving it. Hinata picked up only a few words, something about family honor and disinherit.

A week had passed, and Hinata was called into court for a hearing. She was dressed in her orange prison outfit.

"We are here today," The judge started, "to discuss the matter of Hinata vs. the state, in the murder of Sakura Haruno. The accused, Hinata Hyuga, please rise." Hinata stood. She looked around the courtroom; behind her were her father and sister. Hiashi's expression was as unreadable as ever and Hanabi had tears in her eyes. Kiba was also there, sitting towards the back. Everyone else was just a blank face to Hinata's mind.

"Ms. Hyuga, how do you plead?"

Hinata opened her mouth but no sound came out. Tears welled up in her eyes and images of Naruto played in the back of her mind. A single tear ran down her face and she opened her mouth again, this time generating sound.

"Guilty."

* * *

The final chapter up now. It's like a tragic love triangle, only Hinata didn't kill herself XD


End file.
